I'm Coming M'Lady!
One team must save a fair princess from the other team. Two brave knights fight in a jousting challenge. Four warriors slay a dragon, and the loser returns to the real world. Plot Chris McLean announced that the challenge would be a fairy tale movie. The Killer Actors nominated Princessa to be their princess. The Screaming Directors hid Princess in a tower in the woods, and got wooden swords. Nalyd formed a plan for each Actor to take down a Director, so that the three left over Actors could save Princessa. The plan failed however when James doing most of the fighting for his team. James was able to hold back most of the Actors. Eventually, however, Nalyd passed him and start running up the stairs of the tower. When James tripped, Nalyd helped him in an act of kindness. Nalyd reached Princessa in the tower, and saved her. For the second part of the challenge, LeShawna and Nalyd had to joust. Nalyd jumped off his horse, giving the Directors a win. Rachel noted in the confessional that she was upset Nalyd was constantly doing the challenge. For the third part of the challenge, four people from each team had to fight a robotoic dragon. The dragon ate Frank and Ethan, but Frank used his leftover sword to pierce the dragon's hard metal body. The Killer Actors lost the challenge. Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance eliminated Trev. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *Roman: *Wakes up, gets out of bed, slips on a banana peel* *Ethan: *Walks into mess hall wearing pajamas* Nalyd: 'Sup with the jammies, Ethan? Ethan: Its pajama day! Its even on my calendar! *Takes a calendar out of his pocket* Nalyd: Do you carry that thing everywhere? Ethan: Maybe... *Rachel: That reminds me, are you and James still fighting over me? (CONF) Rachel: I'm so worth it! Who doesn't want me? *(CONF) Roman: I feel threatened in such a small team. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? *Chris: Greetings, cast-eth! How art thou? Ethan: Great-eth! Trev: Don't play along. *(CONF) Nalyd: I'm going to have my own fairy tale ending when I win! *Chris: Killer Actors need to pick a princess. Nalyd: I nominate Princessa! *Realizes he just shouted* Er... *Chris: Okay, now the Screaming Directors will hide her in a tower in the woods, and the Killer Actors need to save her. *Nalyd: Farewell, princess. *Princessa: I need a crown. Chris: Fine. *Gives Princessa a crown* *James: *Sees a beehive and sticks Princessa in it* Any objections? Chris: Um, Directors, there is a tower you can use. *Points to a tower* *Nalyd: *Runs towards tower* I'm coming, m'lady! *James: *Pantses Nalyd* Nalyd: *Blushes and pulls up pants quickly* Ethan: *Pantses James* James: *Pulls up pants* How rude. *Princessa: *Sings* Nalyd! Nalyd! Where for art thou, Prince Nalyd? I'm waiting eagerly for you! Nalyd: I'm over here. *Trev: *Kicks James in groin* James: *In a high squeaky voice* Mommy... *Ethan: I'm going in! *Kicks down tower door* Charge! *Runs into tower, up some stairs, trips, falls down stairs* *Princessa: Fight my dearest! Love is a battlefield! *Nalyd: *Helps James up after he trips* If we're going to win, we're going to win fairly. James: Thanks. I owe you. *Ethan: Why don't you lock the doors, sealing her in? *Shrugs* LeShawna: *Locks the door* Thanks, Ethan! *Chris: Nalyd for the Actors, and LeShawna for the Directors! You two will joust! *(CONF) Rachel: Just out of curiosity, why does Nalyd do all the challenges? Why does he get the glory? He's a threat in the long run, I'm sure of it. *Chris: Go! *The horses charge at each other* Nalyd: *Screams like a little girl and jumps off the horse* Don't kill me! *Chris: The two teams will have a shot at slaying an animatronic dragon! *Throws swords to them all* *Dragon: *Eats Frank* *Rachel: I'm the dragon slayer! *Trev: Go kiss a frog. Princessa: No, I'd rather kiss Nalyd. Nalyd: Works for me. *Chris: Marshmallows for... Rachel, Bridgette, and Princessa! *Gives them all marshmallows* Princessa: Yay! Rachel: Yes! Chris: Next... Victoria! *Tosses her a marshmallow* Victoria: Yay! Trev: Can you hurry? Chris: Ethan! *Tosses him a marshmallow* Nalyd and Trev, this is the final marshmallow. Nalyd: Just give me the marshmallow, Chris. Trev: Give it to me! Chris: Eh... *Gives marshmallow to Nalyd* Trev: No! You can't do this! You can't! *Rachel: And they lived happily ever after.